


Mao's Idea

by XxxdeletedsoulxxX



Category: Sadie (Band), sadie (fandom)
Genre: Comedy, Fan Characters, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxdeletedsoulxxX/pseuds/XxxdeletedsoulxxX





	Mao's Idea

"Hmmm...." said Mao as he stared at the back of a young fan who appeared to be watching television on Aki's couch. "She just looks so bored," thought Mao, "this isn't fair for her or the others." He could hear the storm rumbling outside the window. "Something needs to be done," he continued, "but what...?"

Five minutes later Mao had an idea. He struts into the kitchen where the rest of the band were chatting and enjoying a cigarette (except for Aki who was busy cooking). Mao casually floated past everyone and headed straight towards the busy bassist. "Psst, Aki," whispered Mao, "can you please call up a brief band meeting?" "...sure," replied Aki.

"Everyone, Princess Mao wants to say something." The talking suddenly stops as Mizuki, Tsurugi, and Kei turn to face Mao. The shy and now traumatized vocalist stared back at them blankly as Aki said to him softly, "The spotlight is yours, Your Highness." "Thanks, mop," said Mao. "No problem, dwarf," said Aki.

"Okay, so everyone is aware of our special fan, Gwen. Right?"  
"Right!"  
"How can I not be aware? She practically clung to my arm at the concert and now she's plastering her bony ass on my couch."  
"And she came all the way from America just to meet us, right?"  
"Right!"  
"That's a lot of money for three days in Japan, don't you think?"  
"We all made plans to spend time with her, right?"  
"Right!"  
"I had to cancel a sleep day, five interviews, and a date because of that."  
"...unfortunately we were so excited that we forgot about the rainy season until the last minute, right?"  
"Right..."  
"Well, that explains my bad mood."  
"And Gwen seemed really grumpy after we explained the situation, right?"  
"Right...."  
"She has been awfully quiet for a long time..."

Mao lost his patience. "SHUT UP, AKI!! NO ONE ASKED YOU!!!" yelled Mao. "Be aware that this is my house and I refuse to let you disrespect me in it. This is a band meeting, by the way. As far as I'm concerned, I am the bassist." Aki calmly replied with a staight face. "Yes, but that doesn't mean you have to be an ass. YOU SHOULD BE CALM LIKE ME!!!!!" barked Mao. "Right...calm," replied Aki, "I'll keep that in mind, Your Highness."

"So, how do we make Gwen (and others) un-grumpy, Mao?" Tsurugi asked sweetly. Mao forgot about Aki and turned to the young guitarist. He smiled and said, "I was just about to get to that, duck boy. Everybody in a huddle."

The more Mao revealed of his plan, the more uncomfortable Aki became. "Understood?" asked Mao when he finished. "Hai, I'm ready!" said Tsurugi. "Yes, Mao-kun. I understand.♡" said Kei as he lovingly snuggled up on Mao's muscular arm. "Ughh..." said Aki. Mizuki stood behind everyone with an angry and jealous expression painted across his face. His eyes were locked on the drummer. He didn't utter one word.

Aki turned off the stove and joined the others as they quietly made their way into the living room. Mao had his turn first. "Oh, dearest me," said the vocalist in an innocent tone, "I seemed to have broken my poor finger! Whatever shall I do?" 

"It's okay, Mao-kun," replied a dramatically running Kei, "I'll save you--" "NO YOU WON'T!!" yelled Mizuki as he entered the room Tarzan-style while kicking Kei in the face, knocking out the poor drummer. Mizuki straighted his posture to reveal his sexy nurse outfit and a first aid kit (which he had cleverly filled with toys). "Don't worry," he said with his usual grin on his face, "Nurse Mizuki will take good care of Mao.♡"

"I, uh, always thought you were...cool..." said Aki hesitatingly while Tsurugi looked up at him with an epic uke face. Suddenly, the young guitarist stood on his toes and kissed Aki's peirced rosy lips (not part of Mao's plan).

Suddenly, Gwen let out a loud snore while her head rested on a propped arm. Drool was trickling all over her polka-dot blouse. None of the guys had realized that the young fan had fallen asleep while waiting for them to get ready. "Oh," said Mao quietly, "I guess our fanservice wasn't needed after all." "That dumb-ass-duck-loving-guitar-playing-notebook-carrying-dyes-his-hair-in-annoyingly-bright-colors-little-fuckwad I swear to God I'll kill him." muttered Aki as he sulked in a corner. Mizuki chased Kei with a baseball bat yelling "HE'S MINE, KEI!!!!" "I'm SORRY～!!" said the frightened drummer. Tsurugi was quietly waltzing around the room by himself. Mao went to eat Aki's food.

"Mmm, takoyaki."  
"GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!"


End file.
